


Spin the Bottle

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: College AU, M/M, spin the bottle au, spin the bottle prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Jongup has had a crush on Himchan since forever. Finding himself in a game of spin the bottle with the man, Jongup can't decide if he wants the bottle to land on Himchan or... literally anyone else.





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> I've never played anything like this IRL so bear with the writing.
> 
> This work is not beta'd. This was previously published on tumblr.

There were a few things Jongup had never tried in his life before, one being spin the bottle. In fact, he didn’t even know how to play. Every time he’d heard of the game, he assumed it was only on TV. So when his long-time best friend, Youngjae, called him over to his college dorm for some games, Jongup had expected board games or even beer pong, among other various games easy for intoxicated UNI students. Not a bottle in the middle of the floor of the second story dorm living room.

Furniture had been moved about and various people Jongup had only seen in passing stood about. Immediately, he was shy and nervous. He tugged at the edges of his thick sweater, the cold weather outside forcing everyone to cover up. Youngjae, thankfully, spotted him and came over. Thrusting a plastic cup into the young males hands, Youngjae beamed a brilliant smile.

“Hey! I’m glad you came.” The male wound an arm around Jongup, turning and waving to someone coming in after Jongup.

“What is this…?”

“Its spin the bottle. I’m playing matchmaker with a few friends of mine, don’t worry.” The elder took a drink from his own cup, licking his lips afterwards. Then, he turned coyly to his friend. “Also that one guy from your Psych class is here.”

“I don’t know how to pla–W-what?!” Jongup hissed, suddenly violently aware of everyone in the room. Youngjae snorted and rolled his eyes, tugging on the younger towards the two circles of people in the middle space.

“Chill. You’ve wanted in his pants since day one. This is a perfect chance to wiggle your way into his face.”

“Youngjae, I ca-”

“Of course you can.” Youngjae winked and nudged his friend forward. Jongup nearly stumbled to one of the circles and blushed and people shifted to the sides to make room for him.

Swallowing hard, Jongup sank to sit kindly. He downed half his drink, face twisting appropriately, and then crossed his legs. He curled both hands around the cup and held it in front of himself like a shield. Knowing he had at least a mild blush, he looked slowly around the circle.

There, about a third of the way to his left, sat the most handsome man he’d ever seen in his life. With warm hair that just managed to lick the edges of eartips, Himchan flashed his blinding smile at a joke someone told beside him. Jongup felt every fiber of his being humm at that expression and he ducked down, hiding even further behind his drink as he sipped. He was going to kill Youngjae.

“Okay, I got the bottles!” Youngjae and his other friend, Daehyun, nearly skipped to a circle each and handed the bottle to someone. That person reached in, putting the bottle roughly in the center. “Alright, for those who have no idea what’s going on, we’ll explain the rules.”

“I added the thing!” Daehyun called, forcing a snort out of a male sitting in a comfy chair far too the side. Curly, dark hair was lumped on his head and Jongup thought he was gorgeous, too, but his eyes drew like a magnet back to Himchan.

“Yes, yes you did.” Youngjae leveled a look at his friend before he turned back to the nearly three dozen people in the large room. “Okay, so the rules are anyone who spins the bottle has to either kiss in front of everyone OR take the person to the hallway where Nia, Tae, and Vernon have so generously allowed their rooms–” a chorus of obnoxious calls and noises filled the room, confusing Jongup. He saw Himchan, out of the corner of his eye, laugh and nudge the person beside him. “Ten minutes! There’s also the hall closet if you all need a tighter space.” Youngjae winked and wiggled, moving to take his own spot in the opposite circle he’d stuffed Jongup into.

Fighting the absolute panic inside of himself, Jongup watched as a woman shot forward to snatch the bottle four other people tried to beat her but she laughed winningly and held it close to her chest before going on her knees and one hand. She placed the bottle down and spun it, her smile wide across her face.

For whatever reason, Jongup was terrified that it would land on him. His mind sounds all the things they would be expected to do behind closed doors and he nearly ran for the nearest exit, even if it was a window. As the bottle slowed to a stop, Jongup watched as it glided slowly past him and two the person two to his right. Two girls. The circle cooed the taboo of it even as the two rose and curled fingers, walking out of the room. It appeared they wouldn’t give the crowd what they wanted, despite a few calling for a preview and getting nothing more than both feminine hips swaying as they disappeared. Blinking, Jongup watched a male and female from the other group simply kiss. He did not know any of the four people, except perhaps having seen them in passing.

Before he could fully turn back around, the person next in line spun the bottle. Jongup took a moment to realize that it appeared the bottle would end up in his hands faster than he had realized. The realization had him look up and actually see the people around him. One of them, he was going to end up kissing or walking away with. Sure, he could stand up and leave but then Himchan would very much so know his face. Remember that he’d walked out. The endless teasing would drive him mad.

Swallowing hard, he watched as the male who’d spun simply leaned over and gave a kiss to the woman it had landed on. They settled back down, the woman looking more smug than he did, and the next person spun. There were tons more kissing going on which didn’t bother him in the least. How was he supposed to know if his partner wanted a kiss or more? Before he could figure that out, he found himself next.

Rising up on hands and knees, he reached out and grabbed the bottle. For some dumb reason, he had expected the bottle to be warm but it was somewhat cold. Spinning it, he leaned away from it to watch. The sound it made, though no different from the other times, seemed so off. It hummed, moving a little along the floor. Jongup listened to it until his rapid heartbeat drowned out the sound but he couldn’t stop from staring at it.

The bottle rolled to a stop and he snatched his eyes upwards to stare at a dark pair that looked across the circle at him. The person beside Jongup shoved him, laughing, and it made the young male realize the group of people had broken to ridiculous noises. It was louder than when the two girls had been picked, but he supposed it was because the person he’d landed on was one of the more popular males in the school.

Himchan rose up to his hands and knees, leaning close and Jongup went to do the same. Their faces got close and Jongup knew he was blushing brighter than a ripe cherry tomato.

“Relax.” Himchan purred the word as he connected their mouths. Jongup could do anything in the world, but he couldn’t do that. Which was also a lie because he could no longer breathe.

From the point of his lips, he felt a shock. It was the kind of breathless, tingling feeling one gets when kissing their crush they’d thought about every day for months, or even years. The kind of feeling that you’re not sure if you’re going to throw up or cry, probably laugh. The world meant nothing to Jongup as he closed his eyes. Then, as quickly as it had happened, it was over.

Himchan leaned away from him, their noses grazing, and the two males leaned away to settle back down. The person beside Jongup grabbed the bottle, spinning it, and the game continued. Inside of the young male, he was flying higher than a cloud. He didn’t think he could get any higher.

That was, until he glanced up and saw Himchan rather obviously staring at him with a tiny, interested smile on those gorgeous lips.


End file.
